Memories of Lights
by kericobarbossa
Summary: An aged Rapunzel reflects on her life and shares a sweet moment with her husband. This is an extremely fluffy fic. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, but I do have a Rapunzel dress, wig, tiara, and backpack.

Okay, well this isn't my first Tangled fic, but it's the first one I've published on here. It's just a little one-shot. I actually had a dream about this and it's been bugging me to write it out. So I did! It's really sweet, so diabetics beware! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a crisp October night in Corona. An aged Rapunzel stood at her vanity, brushing her short hair. Despite her age of 82, her hair never turned gray, never thinned, and never grew. It was still exactly the same as it was the day her Eugene had cut it. She smiled remembering her 70 feet of magic, golden hair and supposed it still had some magic because it had never changed.

As Rapunzel absently combed through her hair, she reflected on how wonderful her life had become once Eugene entered it. She became a princess, got married, and had children, grandchildren and even has a great-grandchild on the way. She was, of course, now queen of Corona and her kingdom had been at peace for many years. The only time Corona had ever been slightly involved in war was when Eugene went through his mid-life crisis and attempted to go to war with a kingdom a few miles to the north. Rapunzel had quickly put a stop to this, though, and it didn't last long. She was still, to this day, convinced that the death of Maximus is what sparked Eugene's ridiculous behavior, though he would never admit it.

Although, it's not like Rapunzel was perfect. Eugene had to deal with her hysterics when Pascal passed away. And even worse hysterics when her parents….

She didn't want to think about it.

She quickly shook away the sad memories and brought back happy ones, like telling her and Eugene telling their grandchildren stories about their adventures. Of course, Eugene was really the one who told all the stories. He was such a good story-teller.

_"Grandmama! Did you really have magic hair?" the small girl sitting in Rapunzel's lap asked, wide-eyed. Rapunzel smiled and nodded,_

_ "Yes, I sure did, little Aurora." _

_ "And Grandpapa was really a thief?" Aurora's twin brother, Adam, who was sitting on Eugene's lap, asked. Again, Rapunzel nodded, smiling as Eugene continued telling their grandchildren about how Grandmama hit him on the head with a frying pan multiple times and tied him up with her hair._

Rapunzel smiled at the memory of her sweet, little grandchildren, almost in disbelief that Adam's wife was now pregnant with her great-grandchild. Rapunzel thought of another memory, one of her favorites: the memory of Eugene taking her out on a boat to see the floating lanterns for the very first time (a tradition which they had kept to this day). Rapunzel set down her brush and closed her eyes and began to sing to herself.

"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight.

Now I'm here, suddenly I see.

Standing here, it's oh so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be.

And at last I see the light-"

Suddenly, Rapunzel felt warm, firm arms wrap around her waist. She stiffened at first, but relaxed when she heard a familiar voice sing,

"And it's like the fog is lifted." Rapunzel opened her eyes to see her Eugene behind her. They made eye-contact in the mirror and sang in unison,

"And at last I see the light!" Eugene paused momentarily so Rapunzel could sing her line alone.

"And it's like the sky is new," she sang, eyes closed. Eugene closed his eyes too and began to sway side to side with his wife and sang in unison with her again.

"And it's warm and real and bright,

And the world has somehow shifted.

All at once, everything is different,

Now that I see you."

Rapunzel turned around to look into her husband's eyes for the last line.

"Now that I see you," they slowly sang together. After the last note, Eugene bent his head down

to capture his wife's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. His gray beard tickled her chin. When they broke apart, Rapunzel smiled and buried her face in her king's chest.

"You still remember," she sighed.

"Of course. I could never forget, Blondie," he replied, hugging her tighter. Rapunzel smirked at her nickname, which Eugene had kept along with 'Goldie', even after 64 years of not being blonde.

"Thanks for finding me in that tower so many years ago," she said. Eugene chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"My pleasure."

Rapunzel breathed deeply and said dreamily, "I love you, Eugene."

"I love you too, Blondie. More than you'll ever know."

~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: So how was it? Did anyone go into diabetic shock from the sweetness? Do I need to mail anyone a check so they can get the cavities I just gave them filled? Haha! Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Pretty please review? Thanks!


End file.
